classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:WoWlympics
Relevation This seems interesting... I look forward to the revelation. Xavius, the Satyr Lord 08:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Status and notes We're just working on getting the contest live at the moment, whereupon we'll send out news about it. Running contests on a wiki is quite a new thing, so please give us feedback about it. If there's inconsistencies or odd things in the rules we will try and work them out. 13:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) : Update: The Wikia terms of use mainly apply to new wiki requests. The sentence "All details submitted in your Wikia request may be made public." does not refer to information given for this contest. Secondly, regarding the second method of entry, "sending an email (which must include your name, address and phone number)", this is not a requirement. It is an alternative to the primary method of entry which will go up in a short while. 16:38, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Some more guidelines Since the hunt will be on live wiki pages, it would be appreciated if users could avoid touching the code involved, or drawing attention to those pages in any way. Edit them as normal, by all means, but anyone caught tampering with them without good reason will get a very stern look. Finally, by all means discuss the clues - but let's try not to give the game away :) 16:43, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Woo! Stumbled on one by accident and now I've found three already.. I'm not at liberty to say where.. all I'm saying is that I'm stuck on a clue about collecting furry things ;) - Lord Azkera. 00:20, 19 August 2008 :Heh, I'm sure you'll get it eventually! 23:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Finding them all Remember, even if you get stuck, you can send in all the ones you did find (each answer is one entry, three bonus entries if you find them all). They clues are intended to get harder and harder :) 23:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Item 2 missing? Is it my cache or is item two missing on where it should be? or am I just too dull to get the answer right?--Maibe (talk) 23:58, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :I'll go with the latter. 00:01, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::You're not funny >>....I found it by now...you've GOT to be kidding me...--Maibe (talk) 00:15, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Myself and several others have already completed it entirely, so there's nothing missing, however tricky the clues are. Just don't give up hope. -- 00:19, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Stuck at item 5 now...and faaaar too tired to continue by now *yawns* Hope i'll have better ideas tomorrow--Maibe (talk) 00:40, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I man number two is annoying the hell outa me. It sounds like it's not very easy to find, I guess it's not where I thought... gurr >_<. This is tough, I love it!-- 06:11, 19 August 2008 (UTC) - then you haven't looked at all dragons. Sign your comment. I'd advise not to post your email address where anyone can see it... and the clues are easy (well, for veteran players at least :P ...less then one hour to find them all; Ummm certain golden disk, right... Hint: try searching for Dragon(s) and if you can't guess the hint, just click all dragon pages (erm or aspects, that would save some time... 2 (two) freakin hours?!) Kerfie (talk) 09:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC)\\ OK first of all, thank you for being so condescending. When i thought it was the disk it sounds like it should have been right I mean the midget guy said that he thought the shadowy (thing) was lying it makes sense that the dragon/demon disk is the page (Neltharion lied to the other dragons saying that if they gave up some of their power to the disc that it would be significantly helpful in the fight against the legion...he lied) and i did go to all the pages of the aspects and just mass clicked everything and looked for the picture that should've gone with it. I must have missed it at some point because i was looking at the war of the ancients page and i followed some links and BAM there it was. I was so relieved. Also Kerfie try not to be as snooty to the people that dont study the WoW lore like it was a sacred text. I quite thoroughly understand it but i dont know all the minor details. --Deadmanbring (talk) 10:11, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I wasn't snooty, I have no knowledge of lore about dragons. I just clicked all the dragons for this clue, found it in 15 mins... sorry if you were offended, but dude... 2 hours? :P Kerfax of Darkspear (talk) 11:16, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Wow. Just...wow. This was...intense. The last answer was a doozy and yet it was a no-brainer at the same time. Kudos to you, Kirkburn and Company. This is probably the most inventive beta key contest I have ever seen. --Joshmaul (talk) 02:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Gotta agree. Had to wrack the ol' mind quite a bit to figure some of this out. Lot of fun, though. Great job! --Maenos (talk) 07:29, 19 August 2008 (UTC) WOW! I hope it doesn't get harder! Great idea! Love to see more of this for future contests. Had a question concerning clue 3 or the location of it. Is it missing? Or am I just not getting it? I've reread the the second clue over and over and it's not connecting. Just want a confirmation that clue 3 is up on it's page and working as intended. Thanks! --Testdrug (talk) 03:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, it's there. It's not in a place you would think, though - once you find it, you'll be kicking yourself in the head. (I know I did!) --Joshmaul (talk) 03:56, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Does the clue have anything in common with the page it's on, or is it just there to throw you off? Thanks for the confirmation :) --Testdrug (talk) 04:01, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Are you looking for the one after the gun? Try reading through the ancient history of Azeroth. The clues have nothing to do with the page they're on. -- 04:06, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Without giving much away, I'm reading the one where he barely got out of alive, but had to leave something behind. I just assumed that the text was supposed to be a clue to where to find the next missing piece...if it doesn't, how's that going to help? --Testdrug (talk) 04:16, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::::So you've found his javelin...the text around doesn't help. You may not be familiar with all the cold places, but I bet our intrepid explorer is. Since you may not be instantly familiar with what you're looking for, you may want to think of all the cold places you can visit (or will be able to visit in the future) in-game, and see if any of their names remind you of bears. -- 04:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the tip! I'll spend more time pondering this next step over. Good luck to me. --Testdrug (talk) 04:27, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::OH MY GOD! I just kicked myself. Not because it was really easy...but because I had looked at that page recently! Thanks for the help, your clue pushed my onto my next clue! --Testdrug (talk) 04:31, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Just to clarify the horse is third right?-- 07:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Furry Things...? anyone got any hints for this one? its really confusing :I agree with the mystery man. I am thoroughly bamboozled. --Zynski (talk) 05:39, 19 August 2008 (UTC)Zynski oh i apologise, I'm, --Majora1000 (talk) deleted because it contained a hint. (edit: what I meant was that it actually contained more than a hint, and it wasn't really fair... the furry things clue was really easy, you just had to imagine different versions of the same thing.) Come on, 'Gotta catch'em all!'... and it's in WoW... and people collect them for fun...? Kerfie (talk) 09:16, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ...Wow wow I. Am. Not. Smart. well i found it and i feel stupidMajora999 (talk) 10:06, 19 August 2008 - nah, you're just tired ;) Kerfax of Darkspear (talk) 10:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) MaybeMajora999 (talk) 10:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I admit I'm stumped at this too. I know where "Gotta catch them all" is from but can't find a connection with WoW. --Silverlord (talk) 11:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Are prizes region-specific? I didn't see it mentioned, and don't know for what other purpose you'd need to include your region in the contest email. There's the little tidbit about being able to switch the region of a beta key by emailing Blizzard, but I'm not certain that that applies to WWI keys as well. I'm just hoping that us US folks will have a shot at the Tyrael pet (even if he doesn't fight with Mini-Diablo). I believe it's because they need to know if you play from US or EU, so in case you win they can send you the appropriate key for beta testing. Please sign your comment. Kerfie (talk) 09:14, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Questions about WoWlypmics Hello! First of all, I sent an email to the provided address after I found the five items. The problem is, I did so from an email address other than the one I used for my old WoWWiki account. Meanwhile, I created a new account (the one I'm writing from) using the email address I used for the contest. Is there any problem so far? Next, I noticed some discrepancy regarding the 'Subject:' line of the email that has to be sent: Here - http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:WoWlympics - it says '(with "WoWlympics" as a subject line)' But here - http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:WoWlympics/Official_rules - it says 'with the subject line "WoWlympics sweepstakes"' Does that make any difference in the validation proccess? Thanks! Kerfie (talk) 09:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) - and this is my old profile I was talking about: Kerfax of Darkspear (talk) 10:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) uh oes I cant even find the the quest :/ any better clues? There is no quest, you have to solve the mystery of the gnome's items, by reading the clues. Once you know the clue, enter it in the 'search box' (the clue's name must be an article name, if it matches you should find the next clue on the article page). PLEASE SIGN YOUR COMMENT - do this by adding four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your comment. Kerfie (talk) 10:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) What to send in-- Do i send in the names of the items that i found , the url of the sites or the name of the page that i visited.--Deadmanbring (talk) 10:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :I did this: Clopper Wizbang's Item - article: X (www.wikilinkofthearticle.com) Kerfax of Darkspear (talk) 10:27, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Preferably the articles where you found the items. 13:40, 19 August 2008 (UTC)